Magical Mishap Part II
by Terrance
Summary: Part one of two continued..


Magical Mishap Part II  
  
"BOO!" roared the audience watching Hilda and some other woman play. Hilda gasped sitting her violin down on the floor near her chair. She jumped to her feet.  
  
"How dare they boo us?" she exclaimed staring at the audience. She twirled her pointy finger in the air and rotten tomatoes begin pouring from the sky. The audience stopped booing and begin running all over the place. Hilda smiled and pointed at the sky once again, and a hangover appeared over the stage where she was playing. "That's more like it," Hilda smiled sitting back down.  
  
**  
  
"Aunt Zelda what am I gonna do?" Sabrina asked pacing the floor.  
  
"Look in the magic book," Zelda replied. "Why do I have the craving for cheese?" she asked herself. Sabrina shrugged and pointed to the counter and the magic book appeared. She quickly walked over to the counter and began flipping through the pages.   
  
"When you say by tonight, what does tonight mean?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Eight PM," Zelda replied. Sabrina glanced at her watch.   
  
Sabrina shrieked. "It's 7:15 now!" She started flipping through the pages rapidly. When lightning struck and thunder rumbled.  
  
"Sounds like Hilda is back," Zelda said.  
  
"Good," Sabrina added. "Aunt Hilda!" cried Sabrina.  
  
"What is it?" Hilda replied walking down the stairs with Salem behind her. "Where's Zelly?" she asked. Sabrina frowned and pointed towards the rat on the table. "Gross get that rodent off of the table," Hilda shouted.  
  
"No, it's me Hildy," Zelda admitted. Hilda gasped and stared at Sabrina in awe.  
  
"It's a long story but how do we change her back?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Beats me," Hilda shrugged.  
  
"Until she change you back I will refrain from chasing you," Salem said climbing onto the counter. Zelda frowned.  
  
"I think I know how to handle this," Hilda said.  
  
"Well help me," Zelda asked. Hilda pointed to the rat and in a puff of smoke a big pink bow appeared on it's head.   
  
"You call that help?" Sabrina said.  
  
"Well now she doesn't look like a normal rat, she looks like Minnie Mouse," Hilda said fixing the bow on the rat's head firmly.  
  
"We need a potion to change Aunt Zelda back," Sabrina read from the book.  
  
"How do you know that?" Hilda asked walking over to the counter where the book was.  
  
"It says here that if I undo the spell with this potion and the incantation she can be back to normal no time," Sabrina smiled.  
  
"Well get started on that potion," Zelda screamed.  
  
It was now 7:55 and Hilda and Sabrina came running back into the kitchen.  
  
"Aunt Zelda?" Sabrina cried looking around.  
  
"Zelly?" Hilda called looking around.  
  
"Right here," Zelda replied from the table chair. "I accidentally fell off of the table," Zelda said. Hilda picked the rat up and sat it on the table.  
  
"Okay here goes nothing," Sabrina said closing her eyes. She tossed the purple liquid out of the bottle onto the rat and chanted.  
  
"Change from a rat back into a human  
"And undo this messy magical ruin."  
  
Zelda immediately changed back to her normal form.   
  
"Gee, I never want to be a rat again," Zelda admitted brushing her arm off.  
  
"Well good night everybody," Sabrina stretched turning around and walking out.  
  
"Hold it, young lady!" Zelda called.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Hilda asked.  
  
"To bed, I'm so tired," Sabrina replied.  
  
"I want to make it clear to you that using magic against Libby isn't always the best recourse," Zelda said. "Although she can be a little bratty you still have to let her run her course," she continued.  
  
"A little bratty?" Hilda questioned. Zelda rolled her eyes and continued talking to Sabrina.  
  
"You understand honey?" Zelda asked. Sabrina nodded half sleep. Zelda pointed her finger towards Sabrina's watch and the hands turned quickly to 7:45 AM. She smiled at Hilda.  
  
"Sabrina it's time for school, you're late!" Hilda exclaimed.  
  
"What, but I didn't get any rest," Sabrina cried looking at her watch dashing out of the door in her pajamas. Zelda and Hilda laughed.  
  
"When are you gonna tell her that this was a joke?" Salem asked.  
  
"Who says I have to?" Zelda laughed giving Hilda and high five.  
  



End file.
